Periods and Bindings
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: After Samantha Winchester mistakenly uses a new pad with a strange design on it she finds herself suddenly soul bound to a newly freed from the cage Lucifer. None of the side are happy with this.


The cage was nothing short of the purest torture even capable. Sometimes there was nothing, nothing for an untold amount of time to a point that he could no longer feel a single thing to the coldest of temperatures that froze him to the very depths of his grace.

This was to be his punishment until the end of time.

He didn't know how long he has been imprisoned, at first he had tried to scratch what seemed to be each passing day on the walls however at some point the walls disappeared. He had spent whatever time he has at the moment that he was able to move looking for the walls only to never find them again.

Then he had tried to fly out, his enormous wingspan easily fitting however when he tried to bring himself out he had been thrown to the ground by some unseen force that pushed down on him that he felt every last bone in his six wings crack.

An unimaginable amount of time continued to pass with no sense or clear pattern. He stopped trying to keep count a long time ago, or was it a long time or was it five minutes ago he couldn't tell, and instead resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

A lone figure entered the silent and empty factory. With an almost predatory grin he strode to one of the machines. A snap of his fingers made a piece of paper appear in his hand. He slid it under the screen and closed the top with a satisfied small and soundless thud.

He merged with the shadows and waited until morning when the workers filed in and began their day. Once they had created a single package he snagged it and snapped the paper in the machine away. Holding onto the package tightly he vanished and reappeared in a store on another continent.

Spotting the girl, and remembering at the same time that he still needed to do his science homework, he waited until she turned to look at the shelves before throwing the package into her cart.

He followed her for another fifteen minutes as she continued to shop, not to mention to also see the cute and comedic confused look on her face when she saw the package and thought to herself that she didn't think she had already taken one bag, and made sure that she bought the package.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction he vanished and reappeared in his apartment.

He still has science homework to finish after all.

* * *

After an untold amount of time when a new sensation had presented itself all of Lucifer's attention was immediately on it.

It felt almost as if hooks had appeared and pierced through every available part of his grace that they were able to. Before he could even begin to try to figure out the new torture he was suddenly yanked upwards. With a scream caught in what would be his throat he felt himself go through wall after wall, enchantment after enchantment. He barely understood what was happening until it felt as if he had been thrown out of water, taking a deep breath of air for the first time since his imprisonment.

There was barely a moment that he was able to gaze back and realize that he was above hell.

Out of the cage.

He was barely given a chance to even realize what it meant before his grace was twisted into what he knew was his human form and he was pulled through the barriers separating hell and earth.

Then, just as sudden as the hooks had appeared they disappeared.

Breathing heavily Lucifer tried to figure out what has happened as he took in his new surroundings. A small gasping like sound caught his attention.

A girl who seemed to be in her teen years sat at a porcelain bowl with her pants down at her ankles and get hands twisted in front of her as she hid her front from his view. The gasping disbelieving sounds were coming from her.

The two of them started at one another in all forms of disbelief. The girl seemed to be gathering the strength to scream if not for her shock.

His eyes fell on an opened package next to her. Specifically the markings on one of the cotton paddings.

Lucifer knew every language there is and was. He knew every saying and every exclamation there ever existed. In all his time he knew there was also one word that encompassed every single emotion that ever was.

"Fuck."

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**For those of you that recognize this, I was inspired by the tumblr blog . Check them out, they are hilarious.**


End file.
